


DIARIO DE VIDA DE TONY STARK

by xolotlacracia



Series: Ser un Stark. [3]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Carta, Gen, M/M, Other
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-18
Updated: 2019-07-18
Packaged: 2020-07-07 23:30:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19859818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xolotlacracia/pseuds/xolotlacracia





	DIARIO DE VIDA DE TONY STARK

DIARIO DE VIDA DE TONY STARK.

La vida nunca es fácil y el bien lo sabía, había regresado de Afganistán el mes pasado y se había cubierto de sangre, mi abuelo había comenzado el negocio de armamento a partir de la Segunda Guerra Mundial, mis padres tan sólo eran una mención en el complejo familiar, y mi abuelo murió cuando él tenía 17 años. Yo era joven, estúpido y temerario, nunca antes imaginé que tan grande era la influencia del hombre en su vida.

Howard Stark jamás limitó mi potencial a pesar de ser un omega, si bien casi no lo veía mi abuelo trato de verme en los momentos más importantes de mi vida, como en mis cumpleaños donde me llevaría a comprar una hamburguesa callejera o una dona en la carretera, o las horas nocturnas cuando me ayudó con los proyectos escolares, al pasar el tiempo y cuando entre al MIT disfrute los llamadas de larga distancia con mi abuelo y la llegadas ocasionales de Jarvis para saludar. Se había ganado el título de hermano mayor para mí.

Después de la muerte de mi abuelo me había retirado un poco del ambiente social y una noche en un bar pequeño y solitario me encontré con Richard Parker un alfa mayor al que le gustaba la ciencia. De ojos azul y cabello platinado que provocó un aleteo rápido en mi corazón cuando transcurrió la conversación, un Alfa que no me veía solo por su condición de su genero secundario sino por mi mente. Recuerdo aquella noche de pre-calor y aquella conversación me hicieron querer algo del alfa, aferrarse a el por un rato queriéndolo como propio y me imagino siendo suyo y no desperdicie la oportunidad. Interesante, amable, inteligente, divertido y cariñoso eran palabras que encajaban en su descripción, su relación solo duró esa noche, pero tuvo sus consecuencias de las cuales nunca me arrepiento.

Jarvis me miró ligeramente molesto cuando le dije que tendría al bebe, pero que lo dejaría con Richard cuando naciera, no es no lo quisiera pero mi vida era complicada y después de un intento de secuestro preferí mantener la noticia para Jarvis y mi médico personal.

Después de mi alumbramiento, quizá dos meses después que nació el pequeño Peter Parker decidí que no podía postergar la entrega a pesar de que se me hacía un gran nudo en la garganta al pensar en separarse de mí hijo. Sabía que Richard se había casado con una mujer beta, cuando le entregó a su hijo ella no me miró con resentimiento, ni odio, ella había sido muy amable, sincera y quizá un poco curiosa. Sonrío con adoración cuando sostuvo al pequeño y sabía que estaba en buenas manos y él se despidió.

Fui a Afganistán por petición de Obi, acompañado por Jarvis y Rody , desafortunadamente el convoy se separó cuando una explosión detonó y Jarvis perdió la vida en el ataque, su muerte me dolía y el cautiverio así como la tortura había tenido sus consecuencias duras en mi y cuando regrese ya no era el mismo hombre.


End file.
